Remnant's Revenant
by Jahoan
Summary: RWBY/DP Crossover, Post Volume 3. They say death is the end, but it is really another chance, and having the ruler of an entire dimension backing you doesn't hurt. RWBY and Danny Phantom belong to their respective owners. Rewrite of Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Remnant's Revenant, a RWBY Crossover.

Summary: They say death is the end, but it is really another chance, and having the ruler of an entire dimension backing you doesn't hurt.

Chapter 1: Waking Up

 _A sharp pain through her heart. A burning feeling, an all-consuming fire, then nothingness._

"Wake up."

A pair of emerald eyes opened and blinked. Pyrrha looked around, and all she could see was green. Every possible shade of emerald swirled in a beautiful, soundless storm.

"You're awake. I was wondering how long it would take for you to get up." The voice spoke. Pyrrha spun around, and saw an unfamiliar figure. He was a young man, no older than his early twenties. He had a youthful face, with gleaming, toxic green eyes, which carried a hint of ice blue within their depths. A shock of messy, snow white hair sat atop his head, with pitch black sides trimmed short. Atop his forehead sat an ornate crown, white crystals with a glowing emerald in the middle. The man wore a black long-coat, with a wide white belt holding it closed around him. Underneath that was a black shirt with a white symbol, a stylized 'D' with a cutout to form a 'P'. Strapped to his belt was a katana, sheathed in a black scabbard with white designs along it. The last things she noticed were his unearthly glow, and the fact that he was not standing on anything.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The Huntress in training asked.

"Oh, where are my manners. Danny Phantom, King of the Ghost Zone, which is where you are now." Phantom answered.

"Ghost Zone? Does that mean…I'm dead?" Pyrrha asked, disbelief in her voice. She looked down at herself, and saw that her clothing had changed tones, the brown leather of her outfit now black. Her skin was now a deathly pale, and at the center of her chest, just above the top of her armor, was a glowing scar, blinding white where Cinder's arrow had pierced her heart. "I will say," Phantom got her attention. "You really gave her a run for her money. If it weren't for her stolen magic, she wouldn't have stood a chance against you. Of course, she never could have seen what was right behind her. For a little girl, she sure packs a punch."

"Ruby." Pyrrha's eyes widened. "What happened?" She demanded.

"Your death unlocked a power, ancient and unknown, in your friend. The battle was not going in your friend's favor, but one flash of light later, and now that dragon monster is a statue on what's left of the tower you were fighting on."

"How do you know this? Why are you doing this? And what do you want from me?" Pyrrha asked, shaking her head.

"Cinder's plan opened a temporary rift between your world and this world. I know every single realm that the Ghost Zone is connected to, and I couldn't help but be intrigued. As for why, before I was king of all ghosts, I was a hero like you, fighting monsters and villains to protect the innocent. And regarding what you have to do with all this, I think everyone deserves a second chance. I can't physically manifest in your world without a body native to it. You on the other hand, can exist on Remnant. Ozpin chose you to be the Fall Maiden, but now you have more power than even Cinder could hope to have." Pyrrha looked around, and saw that their surroundings had changed. They now floated in what appeared to be a clock tower. "Where are we?" The huntress-turned-ghost asked. "Clockwork's Tower, the Time Master's Observatory, capable of viewing and traveling to any time or place in the Infinite Realms. The old man's out on business, and even then, he can't really stop me."

One of the screens in the room lit up, depicting a scene of Ruby Rose, the crimson clad silver-eyed huntress, walking through snow-covered forest with the rest of team JNPR, an odd crow following them in the air. Pyrrha looked at her friends and teammates, and was horrified when a pack of Beowolves leapt from the trees and attacked, followed by Ursi and Griffons. The crow flew over a Griffon, and turned into Ruby's uncle Qrow, swinging his sword through the Grimm's neck and using the body to cushion his descent. The veteran huntsman quickly went to work protecting his charges, cutting many of the Grimm to ribbons. Pyrrha's hope spot was ended when a Beowolf Alpha managed to catch him in the side, drawing blood.

"Your friends won't survive this battle." Danny stated. "What?" Pyrrha turned to him. "Why show me this if you know they'll die!" She shouted. Danny strode up to her, and the power he was radiating was almost tangible. "I'm showing you, because you can save them. Your world has never encountered anything like the ghosts of the Ghost Zone. You have the advantage; you can make things right. All you have to do, is take my hand." Phantom held out a hand. "I'll be able to guide your ghost powers, so you won't have to deal with them going out of control." Pyrrha shook his hand, and a charge seemed to go through her. "You'll need these." Danny said, holding out Milo and Akouo, the former intact once again, despite Cinder melting it during their duel. Pyrrha took the weapons with a nod, and turned to the screen. "I'm ready."

"One more thing. Your name's not Pyrrha Nikos anymore, it's Pyrrha Revenant." Danny stated, as the image in the screen shimmered into a portal. "What does that affect?" She asked. "Nothing, that's just what myself and most other ghosts will call you." Pyrrha leaped into the portal, and the screen returned to being a window into another world.

"Will she be alright?" A voice said next to Danny. A new figure faded into view, clad in a white cloak with the hood up, obscuring her face. "Pyrrha, or Ruby?"

"I don't want Ruby to lose any more than she already has, and she's already lost too much. Her friend, her team, her mom…" She said, mournful.

"She'll be alright. Pyrrha can stop Cinder, and Salem won't be able to touch her, Summer." Phantom reassured the huntress ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

Remnant's Revenant Chapter 2: Came Back Strong

Jaune Arc knew he was about to die.

His blue eyes scanned the battlefield, seeing his team falling against the Grimm. Qrow was bleeding out, and everyone else was fighting on fumes. The winter chill had worn down their auras and conviction, and the experienced huntsman among them being wounded only added to their despair. A Beowolf Alpha was charging at him, and he raised his shield in some vain hope that it would protect him from the ferocious beast. He waited for the inevitable death blow…

But it never came. A yelp rung in his ears, he looked up…

And his breath hitched in his throat.

The giant Beowolf lay prone on the snowy ground, head pressed into the snow by a gold-clad boot. His eyes traveled up, and saw the unmistakable sight of Pyrrha Nikos, standing tall, a look of pure fury in her emerald eyes.

"Leave. Him. Alone." She growled, ripping Milo out of the Grimm's neck.

"P-Pyrrha?" Jaune stuttered. She turned towards him, and the rage in her eyes faded into the stoic expression he had come to love.

"Jaune?" She asked. Her eyes suddenly widened "Get down!" She charged, and _phased_ through him, driving the blade of Milo into another Beowolf's chest. A green glow enveloped the beast, and it seemed to collapse in on itself, winking out of existence in a flash of emerald.

"Pyrrha, you're…alive!?" Jaune exclaimed, catching her in a hug. Pyrrha reciprocated, and quietly spoke. "Not exactly." They broke the embrace and Jaune got a good look at the girl. She looked almost exactly like the Pyrrha he knew, only her skin was deathly pale, her armor was gold and the browns of her outfit had become black. Over her heart was faint, glowing scar.

"What happened to you, what are you?" He questioned, his emotions in turmoil at this possible imposter.

"I'm a ghost." She said, a degree of sorrow in her voice.

"Pyrrha?" Another voice asked. Both turned and saw Ruby, eyes wide, with her scythe blade embedded in a rapidly dissolving Beowolf's body. The remaining Grimm were now retreating into the woods, Pyrrha's arrival giving the huntsmen and huntresses a second wind, decimating the Grimm pack that was attacking them.

The entire team was gathered around Pyrrha, pure surprise in their eyes. Qrow's flask fell to the ground, and he was rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Pyrrha!? How? I thought Cinder killed you. I saw you turn to ash!" Ruby exclaimed.

"She did kill me, but now I'm stronger than anyone, even Ozpin, could have predicted." Pyrrha emphasized her point by letting her newfound ghostly energy gather around her hands, releasing it in a burst of emerald that shot into the sky and exploded into a dazzling firework display.

"But how do we know you're still…you?" Jaune demanded. Pyrrha strode up to him, and pulled him into a kiss. Jaune's eyes widened, before he closed his eyes. They broke off, and Jaune spend a few seconds regaining his composure. "It's you." He confirmed. Nora was barely containing squeals of joy when she realized how Jaune would know that.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked.

Beyond the range of the team, and even Pyrrha's enhanced ghost senses, a certain green-eyed ruler chuckled.

"Oh, now I buy you a bit more time. I may not be able to physically _appear_ in this world, but that doesn't mean I can't pay a certain psychopath a visit.

 **Next time: Cinder learns there are forces beyond her power, and why stealing power is a bad idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

Remnant's Revenant Chapter 3: Haunting and Hope

Cinder Fall sat in the topmost level of an abandoned communications outpost, just outside Mistral, glaring at her right hand. Peeling off the red glove covering the offending appendage, the fire left her eyes, replaced with a sense of dread. Her hand had begun to wither and stiffen, petrification threatening to remove the hand by which she had stolen the Fall Maiden's powers. No matter how much of her stolen power she poured into the stone-like flesh, the creeping granite refused to yield. A sudden noise broke her from her thoughts, and a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder startled her to the ground. Getting back to her feet slowly, the villainous mastermind scanned her surroundings for any threats, stopping on a pair of emerald orbs, seeming to float in midair. Invoking the powers of the Fall Maiden, the raven-haired villainess bathed the area in blazing fire. When the inferno subsided, the floating orbs had vanished, and she breathed a sigh of relief. That relief quickly gave way to dread as the temperature in the room dropped to sub-zero, and Cinder could see her breath before her.

" **You have stolen what is not yours, and you shall pay for disturbing the balance!** " A voice boomed, shaking the glass of the comm. tower windows. A green fire lit itself in front of the False Maiden, and spread to circle her, leaving her trapped in a ring of emerald flames of which she had no control over. The fire danced and swirled, eventually taking the shape of a man. The walking blaze strode up to Cinder, and wrapped a burning hand around her upper arm, Cinder screamed as burning pain shot through her, and the elemental wraith released her, the flames dissipating. When Cinder reopened her eyes, she looked down to where the creature had grabbed her, and saw an emerald brand at that spot. A glowing emblem of a ghostly letter 'D' with a cutout that turned the negative space into a 'P'. around the mark was a spider-web of green, creeping along her skin.

" **Sleep.** " The voice commanded, and the villainess fell to the ground like a rag doll.

On the Island of Patch, west of Vale, Yang Xiao Long sat in her bed, bandages still wrapped around her stump of an arm. Ruby had left over a week ago, traveling with the remains of Team JNPR heading who-knows-where. A subtle wind got her attention, drawing her eyes to the snow flurries being stirred up. Her gaze locked upon a figure in the snow, a billowing white cloak. Tumbling out of bed, the blonde brawler painfully stood up, her atrophied muscles screaming in protest. She ignored the pain, and focused on moving forward, eventually reaching the door. Focusing even more, the one-armed huntress channeled her Aura through her body, willing her strength to return. Yang look up again, and saw that the cloaked figure had moved towards the forest. Yang ran after it, as the white cloak kept seeming to teleport. Eventually, she burst out into a familiar clearing. The snow covered everything, save for a single stone structure. A rose emblem was carved into the altar, under which the words "Thus kindly I scatter" were displayed, the snow almost reaching the text.

Yang's breath hitched as she saw the figure _hovering_ over the gravestone. The white cloak of Summer Rose billowed in the wind, petals fading into the ether.

"Mom?" Yang asked, choking back tears. The figure floated towards Yang, and placed its hands on her shoulders. The Xiao Long looked up, and silver eyes gazed back, warm like a fireplace.

"Yes, I'm here." Summer spoke back, her voice warm yet hollow. She placed a hand on Yang's cheek.

"My how you've grown." She said with a slight chuckle.

"But, h-how?" Yang asked, her voice only barely above a whisper.

"Those we love never truly leave us, especially in our times of need." A small click registered in Yang's ears, and looked down to see a gold band around her right upper arm. The band glowed, and a golden light flowed from it over her wound, stretching and shaping itself until a perfect copy of her natural arm, shining like metal, hung from her side. She lifted the magic prosthetic to her face, and looked over every detail of it. The new arm felt warm, and responded to her thoughts almost instantaneously.

Yang looked to the ghost of Summer, who now sported a grin on her face. "Go, your sister and your teammates need you." A spark ignited in Yang's soul, and the fires of passion lit in her eyes, renewing her determination. "I won't let you down." She declared, a newfound confidence in her voice as she turned to head back home to change. The huntress turned one last look at the woman who had been like a mother to her, and saw her white-cloaked visage fade into rose petals, her silver-eyed gaze being the last part to vanish.


	4. Chapter 4

Remnant's Revenant Chapter 4: Red like Roses.

Team JNPRR and Qrow were setting up camp in another forest clearing. A campfire sat in the center of the site, providing light and warmth. Overhead, the moon was mostly hidden, appearing as a crescent with fragments of the celestial body dotting the night. With Qrow's injuries bandaged and beginning to heal, the team decided to stop for the night. Ruby, Ren, Nora, and Jaune were settling into their sleeping rolls, until Jaune noticed Pyrrha standing at the edge of the clearing, still as a statue. The blonde got up and walked up to her. "Aren't you tired?" He asked.

"I'm a ghost now, it seems I don't need sleep as much as I used to." The ghost huntress replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jaune asked, sitting down in the snow. It was not a request.

Pyrrha slide down into the snow, until she was in the same position as Jaune. "Where do I start?" She asked.

"How about the beginning?" The blonde huntsman suggested.

"I was fighting Cinder in Ozpin's office…" The ghost huntress began. 

Ruby was starting to drift off into sleep, when she heard a rustling in the trees. Her sharp eyes looked in the direction of the sound, and caught a glimpse of white fabric disappearing into the brush. Ruby looked at her teammates. Ren and Nora were asleep, with the huntress snoring like a sleeping Ursa, if such a thing existed. Nobody knew whether or not Grimm actually slept. Qrow was out cold, his aura healing his wounds. Jaune and Pyrrha were buried in conversation. Taking the initiative, the silver-eyed huntress darted in the direction the interloper had departed in. She caught another glimpse of the fabric, and changed course, letting her Semblance speed her to superhuman levels, and yet she could not seem to catch up with whoever was wearing the white cloth. After several futile minutes of chasing, Ruby found herself in a large clearing. In the center of which, a figure stood, clad in a snow white cloak with a slight silver glow distinguishing it from the surrounding snow. A sudden growl caught Ruby's attention, and she whipped her head around, noting a pack of Beowolves beginning to circle them. Ruby turned back to the figure to warn it, only to see that it had vanished. Drawing Crescent Rose, the red-cloaked huntress prepared to do battle with the creatures of Grimm.

What Ruby did not expect, was for the figure in white to appear in a swirl of petals and fire a silver crossbow bolt into one of the Beowolves. The bolt struck the demon in between the eyes, and the wound briefly glowed green before the monster exploded into powder, eerily like Cinder's victims.

"Get down." The figure spoke, her voice hollow and echoing. Ruby dropped to the ground as the cloaked figure spun, crossbow bolts flying in every direction. Every single shot fired found its mark in a Grimm's hide. The figure stopped spinning, and snapped her fingers.

Every Beowolf exploded into wisps of smoke.

The figure appeared before Ruby, holding out a hand. She was looking down at her, revealing a glint of silver.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked, apprehension in her voice. The stranger chuckled.

"You were too young to remember, but I know you've seen pictures." She spoke, her other hand reaching up towards her hood. "And besides…" She took off the hood, revealing silver eyes.

"There's a certain...family resemblance."

Ruby gasped. The black hair streaked with red, the pale skin, the warm silver eyes. It couldn't be…

"MOM!?"

Any additional thoughts were wiped away as the being identical to Summer Rose swept Ruby into a hug.

"Mom...How? How are you here? Everyone said you were…" Ruby asked, bewildered.

"I couldn't just leave you." Summer choked. "I wanted to be there for you, to protect you. But until now I couldn't be anything more than a shade in this world." There were tears in her eyes.

"Mom, you really are here?" Ruby asked, needing assurance.

"Yes, and I am never leaving you again." Her sobs turned to conviction.

"Impossible." A new voice spoke. Both Ruby and Summer turned and saw Team JNPR frozen in shock, but none of their expressions stood up to the sheer disbelief on Qrow's face, his red eyes wide.

"And this is where things get complicated." Summer quipped.


End file.
